Notice Me
by LittlePeopleKnow
Summary: Azelma is the girl never noticed. At least, almost never noticed. Only six people ever have. And after a sick twist of fate, these six people become her closest friends as they struggle to become a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow fanfiction readers/writers! I thought up this story in the shower and couldnt not write it. Wait... What? Nevermind. Anyway, I might continue it, I might not. If you like it, let me know, cuz feedback is really going to be the deciding factor here! So enjoy.**

Only a few people ever noticed the girl. She was almost like a shadow. She looked simple enough, her hair a redish brown, her eyes green like a cats. All things you would think were stand out on a girl. But not on Azelma. She seemed to wear a mask. All of her beauty, all of her spunk, hidden by a layer of sadness. The few people that noticed her, however, were very speacial people. They were the larks. One of them was her very own sister. The other was her brother. One was a girl. One was a boy. One was an old man, and one was a mere child. But the all knew that Azelma was something special.

Her sister was very special, just like her. She was hardly as beautiful, but just as important.

Her brother was younger. He noticed Azelma, even when she thought he didnt. It wasnt beacause he cared, it was simply beacause he noticed everything.

The girl was simply her best friend. People called her Amelia and she had a ceartian spunk that money couldnt buy.

They boy she had know forever. He was a street urchin, and followed her wherever she went. He was called Jack.

The man knew her because she had saved his orphaned grandaughter. Azelma never knew the mans name, so she just titled him Man.

Man's grandughter, Lucy, was the final person who had ever noticed Azelma. She had taken to her imeadiatly when Azelma had first granted her a shawl, and then the rest of her childhood wardrobe.

Six people had ever noticed Azelma. Six. And the six of them, through a twist if fate, were about to become the best of friends. And maybe even a family.

**So thats just kind of a prolauge. Depending on your feedback, chapter two should be up soon! Or maybe not...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two already? Wow! I am only doing this because I feellike you need more of a sense of the story. Also, I am including my OC Camille, from You and Me. So yeah. **

"Azelma!" Called Madam T.

"What Maman?" yelled the girl in question.

"I need ya to run me an errand!"

Azelma sighed and got up off of the floor where she had been playing with her cat.

"What do ya need me ta do?" She asked.

"Here's a coin. Go get as much bread as ya can with it." Madame T handed her a small coin.

"Alright." Azelma put it in her apron pocket and set out.

It was spring, 1831. A busy time for Paris. Everything seemed to be changing. Azelma hardly recognized her brother, Gavroche and his little girlfriend, Camille when she just about tripped over them.

"Sorry," she murmered, continueing on her way.

"Zelma!" Gavroche called.

"Gavroche? That be you?" Azelma gasped.

"Yea it is! Is that anyway to treat your brother and his girl?" Camille laughed as he put his arm around her neck.

"Im so sorry! I didnt reckognize you!"

"Its alright. Where are you going?"

"Running an errand for Maman."

"Oh. Well sister, I'll see ya around." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called out. He stopped and turned.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me! I havent seen you in a while." I said.

"I didnt think you cared." He replied, his blunt words slicing deep into my heart.

I froze, hurt. It hadnt been my fault he had left. Not my fault he had avoided me for years.

"Well, okay then. I shall be on my way." I turned, tears stinging my eyes.

"Wait!" A new voice called out this time. It was Camille. "I'll go with ya!"

"Id like that." I said, smiling at her. Gavroche rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Oi! Eponine!" Gavroche called. My older sister, Eponine looked up from her convorsation with her Marius.

"Hello!" She waved. I hardly expected her to come and join us, but she and Marius parted and she waltzed ober to us, a small smile on her lips.

"How are my favorite sinlings today?" she asked.

"Im not your sibling!" Camille pointed out.

"Yes, but since your little street friends are already starting to plan your wedding with Gavroche, you might as well be." Eponine teased. Camille blushed and Gavroche laughed.

"We are going to get bread for Maman, care to join us?" I asked.

"Havent got anything else to do, so why not?" She shrugged.

"Azelma!" I heard a little shreik and tiny footsteps to my right, and before I knew what was happeing, two little arms were around my waist, almost knocking me over. I saw a little blonde head and laughed.

"Why hello there Lucy!" I greeted the girl. I couldnt help but feel pity torwards the girl. I had found her and her grandfather freezing to death last winter on te streets. The were full, but lack of clothing had threatened to kill them anyway. I had given little Lucy all of my old clothes and her grandfather, whos name I did nit know, and simply called Man, my fathers old clothes. We had all been friends scince.

"Azelma!" A rich, manly voice called. Man sauntered over to us, cheery as always. He embraced me.

"Azelma! Come and play with me!" Lucy begged!

"Oh, Luce! I cant. I have to go getbread for my maman." I explained. "Youcan come with, if ya like."

"I need to do a bread run myself!" Man said, "So we will both join you."

"Azelma!" A voice called. I looked over my shoulder to see my friend, Jack.

"Hey!" I called.

"Ponine, Gavroche, Camille, Lucy, Man." He nodded to each of us. "So where are you all off to today?" He asked.

"Bread run." I responded, simply.

"Ah. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

"Great!" He grinned, "Let me grab a sou."

"He so likes you." Eponine wispered once he was gone. I blushed.

"I know."

"AZELMA!" I heard a scream coming from behind me.

"AMELIA!" I yelled back. My best friend ran torwards me. A gamin, like her brother Jack, she lived in the upper part of the elephant with Gavroche.

"What are you all doing?" She asked, once she had caught up to us.

"Bread run!" We all said.

She looked confused for a moment.

"Can I go?" she asked.

"Of corse." I said.

And all of us set off.

This was my family. My true family.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here I am. Uploading the story I said I wouldnt upload. Why? Because I had this idea stuck in my head all day! Probably because I just saw Les Miserables for the first time on stage! It was epic, obviously. Grantaire freaking bitch slapped Enjolras when he was taking Grantaire's bottle. And I was really pissed because Enjolras wasnt wearing his red jacket until right before he died. The only person in a read jacket was Gavroche. All of the barricade boys had sparkles on their jackets. Sparkles. Anyway, on to chapter three.**

"Wouldnt it be lovley to have a dress like that?" Camille remarked as we walked past a shop. Glancing into the window, I could see she was correct. The dress was a dark plum color with black lace details. Sitting on the neck of the maniquine was a black bonnet with three pulm colored feathers. It was a bourgise outfit, no dought, but even street urchins like us need to have our eye candy.

"Ooooo! What a pretty doll!" Lucy squealed, pressing her nose to the glass window. The doll in question wore the same dress on the maniqine, just a smaller size. Its hair was a dark brown, its eyes a light blue.

"It is pretty Lucy." Gavroche said, "But only rich girls have dolls like that. Girls like Evelyn."

Evelyn Lamaque was a close friend of Gavroche and Camille's. She was about their age. Daughter if General Lamaque, she was as pretty as anything, with black hair an blue eyes. Gavroche had taken a liking to her before he had met Camille.

"Evelyn. I wish I was Evelyns sister. Then I could have pretty things like her." Lucy sighed.

"If you were Evelyns sister, you wouldnt be my granddaughter." Man pointed out.

"True." Lucy muttered.

"There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep. Arent any floors for me to sleep. Not in my castle on a cloud. There-" Lucy was cut off from her dreamy song by a sharp scream.

"The Therdaires are dead!" Shouted a man.


End file.
